Market analysis (e.g., market share, market size, etc.) is often performed to allow analysts to better understand effectiveness of various operations (e.g., promotional operations, advertising campaigns, pricing campaigns, etc.) of an enterprise (e.g., business, educational organization, government agency), to detect systematic changes in an enterprise, to determine whether particular products are competing effectively with products of competitors, and to make forecasts with respect to existing products or future products.